A Small Problem
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: One day Nico wanders into the archery range to find Umi in a very strange state.


It was normal for Nico to sometimes stop by the archery range. Umi always looked dashing, but she was especially handsome in her kyudo outfit, and sometimes when Nico came to watch she could just imagine the muscles in Umi's back flexing as she drew back her bowstring. Nico hummed giddily, the thought of her girlfriend's toned body making her feel a little hot. Smiling, she made her way to the dojo, and slid the door open, only to find that it was completely empty.

Nico stared incredulously. The dojo usually had at least one person in it this time of day, but now it was eerily silent. Surely someone must have been here, judging by the pile of clothes lying on the floor. "Hello?" Nico called out, stepping into the room. As she did, she swore she heard a small noise, something that vaguely resembled a human voice. "Is someone there?" She said, looking around. Again, she heard the noise, confirming that she really was hearing something and not having an auditory hallucination. "Where are you?" She heard the noise again, and after a moment she managed to pinpoint its location. It was coming from...the pile of clothes? Bracing herself for whatever she might find, Nico slowly approached the pile. She tentatively reached a hand out, slowly lifting the clothes. She let out a stunned gasp.

Curled under the pile of clothes was Umi, completely naked, but more shockingly, very tiny. Nico put a hand to her mouth. She couldn't have been more than six inches tall. She looked up at Nico, and even though her face was now so small Nico could clearly see the fear in her eyes. She gently scooped Umi up into her hand, bringing her to her face. "What happened to you?"

Umi sniffed, tiny tears running down her cheeks. "I don't know," She said, sobbing. "One moment I was retrieving my equipment, and the next I was like this!" Umi continued to cry, and Nico reached up with her other hand, gently running her finger along Umi's back.

"Hey, hey," Nico said, her voice soft. "It's gonna be okay. I'll figure out how to get you back to normal."

Umi hiccuped. "How?" She asked hoarsely.

Nico's face fell. "Uh...I don't know," She said. "But I'll think of something! The great Nico-Nii always finds a way!" She quickly flashed a bright smile at Umi, still stroking her back. Umi just sniffed.

This was not the first time Nico had touched Umi's bare back. She'd had the opportunity a couple of times, of course, but those times she had been able to trace every muscle with both hands and dig her nails into the skin. But now it seemed like it would only take two fingers to just crush her. Nico sat down slowly, still stroking her tiny girlfriend. Umi seemed to have calmed down a little. That was good, at least she didn't seem so frightened anymore. Umi shifted in Nico's palm to sit with her legs crossed, and Nico now had a pretty good view of her miniaturized front.

Nico smirked. "Bet you're real pissed about these, huh?" She said, quickly brushing Umi's bare chest with her thumb. Umi let out s squeak of surprise.

"P-please stop projecting your insecurities onto me," Umi said with a blush. Oh my god. Until this moment, Nico had believed that her girlfriend could not possibly get cuter. But watching a blushing, naked, tiny Umi trying in vain to cover her modesty had shown her how wrong she was. Nico felt herself grow hot as she watched Umi squirm, and gave Umi's stomach a soft jab with her finger. Umi squeaked again. "Nico!"

"Sorry, you're just so cute like this," Nico said, her thumb sliding lower on Umi's torso. Umi gripped the digit in her tiny arms as it neared the dip between her legs, but it did nothing to slow Nico down. Nico had little difficulty spreading Umi's legs, and smirked upon her discovery. "Oh wow, is this turning you on that much?"

Umi blushed as her core was exposed. Even though it was now so small that anything bigger than a grain of rice was unlikely to fit, Nico could still see that Umi was dripping wet. Umi gulped as she watched Nico lick her lips. Nico leaned down and lapped up the liquid coating Umi's thighs, and Umi let out a small moan and gripped Nico's bangs in her small hands. "N-Nico...ah…"

"Wow, you're really into this, huh?" Nico said as the tip of her tongue brushed against Umi's sex. Umi just gripped Nico's hair tighter. God, this was incredible, Nico thought as she pulled back to look at the tiny girl in her hand. She'd done this with Umi before, but never like this! Nico smirked as she watched Umi squirm, her palm now thoroughly coated with Umi's love juices.

Umi whined in disappointment as she realized Nico was too busy watching her. "N-Nicoooo...please…" She said as her hand drifted toward her tiny pussy. She began to rub it without any real pattern or strategy, only desperation to get off. Nico was drooling by now. This was good, she thought, but she had something even better in mind.

"Hold on," Nico said, gently grabbing Umi between two fingers and lifting her up. "I've got a better idea." Nico turned her hand sideways, palm facing in. She set Umi down so she was straddling her index finger, and it was now that Nico could really feel just how wet Umi was. A shiver travelled down her spine. "Okay," She said, her voice husky. Umi looked positively delicious like that, hugging her thumb and covered in sweat and drool and girlcum. Her tiny back was heaving with every breath. If it wasn't so sure to result in her girlfriend experiencing a particularly unpleasant death Nico would have eaten her up. Unless Umi was into that sort of thing. But she probably wasn't. "Go on. Get yourself off."

Nico licked her lips as she watched Umi start to grind against her finger. The warmth and wetness of Umi's sex against her skin was driving her wild, as were her soft squeaky noises and lustful expression. "This is so shameless," Umi panted as she wrapped her arms around Nico's thumb for balance.

"It sure is," Nico said, still watching Umi buck against her. Absentmindedly her other hand slipped beneath her skirt, rubbing her own sex through the cloth of her panties. Umi's movements were becoming more erratic, and the noises she was making were becoming louder. The side of Nico's hand was now soaked, making Umi's movements even easier. Umi's grip on Nico's thumb was tight now, and her legs were now starting to twitch, something she tended to do when she was close to orgasm. Nico grinned, still rubbing herself. "Go on. Cum all over my hand. Do it."

A few more thrusts of her hips was all it took. Nico felt Umi's hot juices dripping onto her hand, heard her tiny voice gasp and cry out. Umi leaned fully onto Nico's thumb, desperate to secure herself as she rode out her climax. Nico wasn't sure if she'd ever seen anything quite so hot in her life. She bit her lip and let out a moan of her own as she eased up on her own pleasure. She would have loved to stay and get herself off, but finding a safe spot for Umi was her first priority. Nico ran a hand along Umi's heaving back reassuringly.

"You okay?" Umi just nodded, still slumped against Nico's thumb. Nico picked her up with her other hand and held her as she got to work licking her hand clean.

"That's weird," Umi said hazily as she watched Nico.

"Shut up, it's not any weirder than me licking myself clean after I finger you," Nico said. Umi blushed. Well, that was true. She couldn't counter that one. Once finished, Nico wiped her hand on her uniform before standing up. "Come on, we gotta find Nozomi. I'm sure Titty Monster wil at least know something about what happened to you."

"What if she doesn't?" There was worry evident in Umi's voice.

Nico paused for a moment. "Hmmm...hey, have you ever seen that American cartoon show? I think it was called like...Jim Shrinks or something. It was about a boy who was really tiny like you."

Umi gave Nico an odd look. "Um...no. Never heard of it. Why?"

Nico shrugged with one shoulder, as the other needed to move as little as possible due to the fact that she was holding Umi. "Dunno, maybe I was thinking you could live like that. We could get you like a mini-batmobile to get around in and stuff."

"That sounds way too flashy," Umi said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that," Nico said as they left the dojo. She opened one of her pockets and gently placed Umi inside. "Still, if we can't get this fixed, we're gonna make it work, okay? I'll even make tiny idol costumes for you if that's what it takes."

Umi smiled as she got comfy in Nico's pocket. "Thank you, Nico. I'm grateful." Nico gently stroked Umi's head as she made her way to the student council room.


End file.
